


LOFTER（乐乎） - 让兴趣，更有趣

by chiranyuxing



Category: Owner of a Lonely Heart - Yes (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, 叶周 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiranyuxing/pseuds/chiranyuxing
Summary: “啪——”金色的蛇皮鞭甩出漂亮的鞭花，声音清脆悦耳，让人胆寒的同时也带着丝丝缕缕的兴奋，妙不可言。“不愧是叶神，这么重的鞭下去都没见血”“叶神的公开表演，真是难得一见”“擦，看的我都想跪了，我可是s啊”男人没理会下面的议论声，慢条斯理的在场上踱步，公开表演的m跪在地上，背挺的很直，却有着难以察觉的僵硬。不过这种心思被男人一眼看穿，嘉世顶级调教师可不是说说的。“放松”男人的声音清清沥沥，带着点烟嗓的暗哑，像一弯冰泉抚平了小m略微紧张的心。就在小m放松的同时，金色的蛇鞭划出美丽的弧度，在他的背脊上落下艳丽的红痕，和第一条平行，间距不过5厘米，依旧没有破皮流血。这场公开表演并不是一场调教，更多的是教学、展示，毕竟像男人这样的鞭法，圈子里能叫上号的不超过一巴掌。接下来的落鞭极快，看起来有些毫无章法，但铺展在背上的鞭痕却漂亮到极致，红艳的痕迹落在欲飞的蝴蝶骨上，像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。而鞭与鞭的间隔更是一致，不多一分，不少一毫，手法堪称绝伦。完成艺术品的男人把鞭子放回刑架，等他回身，小m就迫不及待的爬上前亲吻他的皮鞋，眼神虔诚而顺从。而男人只是在他眨着水汪汪的大眼睛的时候摸了摸他有些湿润的头发。精致的黑色面具下，能看见他嘴角挂着淡淡的笑。结束了表演，男人就下台了，不说一分多余的话，也不在意下面人不同心思下的各异表情。“不知道什么样的奴能配的上叶神”“唉……肯定不是你我这样的，你看台上那个，叶神都不心动”叶神，真名叶秋，sm圈神一般的存在，圈子里的代号一叶知秋，嘉世顶级调教师，从来都以面具示人，不接受除授课外的公开调教，也没有收过私奴，明明是dom里的高岭之花，却意外的温柔。“叶哥，陶老板让你过去一下”“知道了。”刚一下台就说到这样的消息，叶秋笑笑，随手点了根烟，他都能猜到陶轩要和他说什么。“老陶，想我了这是，昨天不是才见过？”看见叶秋无骨似的倚在门框上吞云吐雾，陶轩额角跳了跳。“进来说吧”叶秋拉开椅子坐下，神色慵懒，提不起力气一般。“说吧，老陶”“叶秋，俱乐部发展到现在，不是从前的小打小闹了，我们要学会顺应潮流。”“哦？调教不自愿的奴隶叫顺应潮流，再上一步就犯法了吧”陶轩一直有这个想法，不，已经不能叫做想法了，因为已经付之于实践。现今社会法律总是有漏洞，权大可遮天，权贵们将一些小奴送到俱乐部调教已经隐隐成为潮流，各大俱乐部都有着手，嘉世做为龙头老大自然也不能落后。不过嘉世空有个顶级调教师，却收不到他带来的效益，陶轩十分头疼。“叶秋，你改变不了现状”“老陶，你把我想的太伟大了，我这不是改变，是适应”陶轩盯着叶秋看了很久，而后者只是窝在背倚上吐烟，神色如常。“我把孙翔请到嘉世了”“挺好，人技术不错，就是性子火爆了点，不过重度的m倒是挺受用的”“你这么说我就放心了，这段时间好好休息吧，调教的事交给孙翔”“行啊，正好休息休息”从陶轩办公室出来迎面遇上个人，一等调教师，刘皓。“叶哥”“嗯”“翔哥今天过来，我去招呼一下，叶哥你好好休息”休息二字咬的极重，刘皓的脸有些抽搐，要掩下心中的狂喜还真是费点劲。“刘皓，用鞭的时候注意角度，别总让你的奴受伤”叶秋丢下这句话就走了，留后者在后面咬牙切齿。“有劳叶哥教导！”呵，新的顶级调教师来了，看你能得意多久！说休息就真的休息，要不是叶秋喜欢宅在房里，基本上和度假没差了。于是苏沐橙进来的时候就看见这样的叶秋。不修边幅的衣着打扮，头上支楞起几个毛，嘴里叼着烟，盘腿抱着个游戏机。“你这日子过的挺滋润的嘛，这些天刘皓他们可都累死累活的调教奴来着”“哥在休息啊”“我也好想休息啊，不然我去找陶轩说说，拒绝公演，然后也讨个假期休息休息？”“不知道有多少小m要跪舔苏女王的皮靴，你要真休息了，老陶得墨迹死哥”“唉，早知道我一开始也拒绝了，现在不光要公演，有好多奴等着调教，调教完还不算我的，吃力不讨好”“不过今天送来的模样真好，我都心动了，后来还是被刘皓要走了”“哟，这可真难得”叶秋笑笑，苏沐橙的眼光极高，纯颜控，因为自己就是个美人，极少有看的上的奴。“不过这孩子身世有点可怜，明明是周家的，小少爷，却被亲叔父篡了权，还被送到这来调教成私奴……”叶秋一愣，等热浪席卷到手尖的时候才回过神，连忙把烟掐了。“沐橙……知道他叫什么吗？”“好像叫……”“周泽楷”





	LOFTER（乐乎） - 让兴趣，更有趣

**Author's Note:**

> “啪——”金色的蛇皮鞭甩出漂亮的鞭花，声音清脆悦耳，让人胆寒的同时也带着丝丝缕缕的兴奋，妙不可言。  
> “不愧是叶神，这么重的鞭下去都没见血”  
> “叶神的公开表演，真是难得一见”  
> “擦，看的我都想跪了，我可是s啊”  
> 男人没理会下面的议论声，慢条斯理的在场上踱步，公开表演的m跪在地上，背挺的很直，却有着难以察觉的僵硬。  
> 不过这种心思被男人一眼看穿，嘉世顶级调教师可不是说说的。  
> “放松”  
> 男人的声音清清沥沥，带着点烟嗓的暗哑，像一弯冰泉抚平了小m略微紧张的心。  
> 就在小m放松的同时，金色的蛇鞭划出美丽的弧度，在他的背脊上落下艳丽的红痕，和第一条平行，间距不过5厘米，依旧没有破皮流血。
> 
> 这场公开表演并不是一场调教，更多的是教学、展示，毕竟像男人这样的鞭法，圈子里能叫上号的不超过一巴掌。  
> 接下来的落鞭极快，看起来有些毫无章法，但铺展在背上的鞭痕却漂亮到极致，红艳的痕迹落在欲飞的蝴蝶骨上，像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶。  
> 而鞭与鞭的间隔更是一致，不多一分，不少一毫，手法堪称绝伦。  
> 完成艺术品的男人把鞭子放回刑架，等他回身，小m就迫不及待的爬上前亲吻他的皮鞋，眼神虔诚而顺从。  
> 而男人只是在他眨着水汪汪的大眼睛的时候摸了摸他有些湿润的头发。  
> 精致的黑色面具下，能看见他嘴角挂着淡淡的笑。  
> 结束了表演，男人就下台了，不说一分多余的话，也不在意下面人不同心思下的各异表情。
> 
> “不知道什么样的奴能配的上叶神”  
> “唉……肯定不是你我这样的，你看台上那个，叶神都不心动”  
> 叶神，真名叶秋，sm圈神一般的存在，圈子里的代号一叶知秋，嘉世顶级调教师，从来都以面具示人，不接受除授课外的公开调教，也没有收过私奴，明明是dom里的高岭之花，却意外的温柔。
> 
> “叶哥，陶老板让你过去一下”  
> “知道了。”  
> 刚一下台就说到这样的消息，叶秋笑笑，随手点了根烟，他都能猜到陶轩要和他说什么。  
> “老陶，想我了这是，昨天不是才见过？”  
> 看见叶秋无骨似的倚在门框上吞云吐雾，陶轩额角跳了跳。  
> “进来说吧”  
> 叶秋拉开椅子坐下，神色慵懒，提不起力气一般。  
> “说吧，老陶”  
> “叶秋，俱乐部发展到现在，不是从前的小打小闹了，我们要学会顺应潮流。”  
> “哦？调教不自愿的奴隶叫顺应潮流，再上一步就犯法了吧”  
> 陶轩一直有这个想法，不，已经不能叫做想法了，因为已经付之于实践。  
> 现今社会法律总是有漏洞，权大可遮天，权贵们将一些小奴送到俱乐部调教已经隐隐成为潮流，各大俱乐部都有着手，嘉世做为龙头老大  
> 自然也不能落后。  
> 不过嘉世空有个顶级调教师，却收不到他带来的效益，陶轩十分头疼。  
> “叶秋，你改变不了现状”  
> “老陶，你把我想的太伟大了，我这不是改变，是适应”  
> 陶轩盯着叶秋看了很久，而后者只是窝在背倚上吐烟，神色如常。  
> “我把孙翔请到嘉世了”  
> “挺好，人技术不错，就是性子火爆了点，不过重度的m倒是挺受用的”  
> “你这么说我就放心了，这段时间好好休息吧，调教的事交给孙翔”  
> “行啊，正好休息休息”
> 
> 从陶轩办公室出来迎面遇上个人，一等调教师，刘皓。  
> “叶哥”  
> “嗯”  
> “翔哥今天过来，我去招呼一下，叶哥你好好休息”  
> 休息二字咬的极重，刘皓的脸有些抽搐，要掩下心中的狂喜还真是费点劲。  
> “刘皓，用鞭的时候注意角度，别总让你的奴受伤”  
> 叶秋丢下这句话就走了，留后者在后面咬牙切齿。  
> “有劳叶哥教导！”  
> 呵，新的顶级调教师来了，看你能得意多久！
> 
>  
> 
> 说休息就真的休息，要不是叶秋喜欢宅在房里，基本上和度假没差了。  
> 于是苏沐橙进来的时候就看见这样的叶秋。  
> 不修边幅的衣着打扮，头上支楞起几个毛，嘴里叼着烟，盘腿抱着个游戏机。  
> “你这日子过的挺滋润的嘛，这些天刘皓他们可都累死累活的调教奴来着”  
> “哥在休息啊”  
> “我也好想休息啊，不然我去找陶轩说说，拒绝公演，然后也讨个假期休息休息？”  
> “不知道有多少小m要跪舔苏女王的皮靴，你要真休息了，老陶得墨迹死哥”  
> “唉，早知道我一开始也拒绝了，现在不光要公演，有好多奴等着调教，调教完还不算我的，吃力不讨好”  
> “不过今天送来的模样真好，我都心动了，后来还是被刘皓要走了”  
> “哟，这可真难得”  
> 叶秋笑笑，苏沐橙的眼光极高，纯颜控，因为自己就是个美人，极少有看的上的奴。  
> “不过这孩子身世有点可怜，明明是周家的，小少爷，却被亲叔父篡了权，还被送到这来调教成私奴……”  
> 叶秋一愣，等热浪席卷到手尖的时候才回过神，连忙把烟掐了。  
> “沐橙……知道他叫什么吗？”  
> “好像叫……”  
> “周泽楷”

 

LOFTER（乐乎） - 让兴趣，更有趣

 

var setCookie = function(name, value,domain, expirationInDays, path) {  
var cookie = escape(name) + "=" + escape(value);  
if (expirationInDays) {  
var date = new Date();  
date.setDate(date.getDate() + expirationInDays);  
cookie += "; expires=" + date.toGMTString();  
}

if (path) {  
cookie += ";path=" + path;  
}  
if (domain) {  
cookie += ";domain=" + domain;  
}

document.cookie = cookie;  
};

function jumpto(){  
var _target = 'http://www.lofter.com/login';  
if(_target.indexOf('?')>=0){  
if(_target.indexOf('urschecked=true')<0){  
_target = _target + '&urschecked=true';  
}  
} else{  
_target = _target + '?urschecked=true';  
}

setCookie('referrer4statistic',document.referrer,'www.lofter.com',1,'/');

location.href = _target;  
}

 


End file.
